fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 2 - Chapter 3
Chapter 3 - VWXYZ Finally, some action again. <- Chapter 2 Chapter 4 -> "My son...this will be your first mission. Just remain calm and remember your objective." "F-father! I don't even know how to pilot my suit! How am I going to-" "Hold on, son. Controlling the suit is simple. Most of its commands respond to your own motions. Everything else is purely thought." "L-like this?" "That's it. You only need to think of what you want the suit to do and where you want it to go." "Hey, look at me! I can fly all around here, father!" "Are you two done?! You, quit fooling around and report to your unit!" "Oh! S-so sorry, sir!" "Honestly, general! Can't you discipline your kid to act seriously when the time comes?!" "...it was my fault. I won't let it happen next time." "B-but father, it wasn't-" "Son, you will not speak for me! Report to your unit at once! We cannot tolerate foolishness at this time!" Fugo: UGH! (Fugo has once again woken up, this time in his own private bunker. He proceeds to get up.) Fugo: Another dream...why do they feel so familiar though? And controlling a suit with thought? That...that must be why I never asked how to pilot the Lancer before! How did I know that, come to think of it? (Moments later, Fugo is at the mess hall, eating while also discussing his dream with Oscillo.) Oscillo: ...so you're saying you never questioned how to actually use the suits because somehow you must've known in the past? Fugo: That and I figured that out just from a dream. Strange, isn't it? Oscillo: Oh, well, you know, dreams tend to be weird like that. Fugo: But here's something stranger: The fact that I knew how to pilot a suit at all. That has to mean at some point I was enlisted in Hyper Tech, right?! Oscillo: You really think you were enlisted, then lost your memory? Fugo: That has to be what happened! Jennifer: Not to interrupt, but I've got another theory for what happened. (Jennifer is standing right behind Fugo.) Oscillo: Really? What do you think the scoop is? Jennifer: I think that in its earliest days, Hyper Tech ran into a squad of Blues and destroyed all of them...except one, who someone took under his wing. Fugo: You really think I was part of the enemy, got knocked around to the point of amnesia, and got "adopted" by someone from Hyper Tech? That's insane! Someone in the system would've at least known about something like that! Jennifer: Well, I do know that I'd adopt you, you little cutie! (Jennifer inexplicably hugs Fugo.) Fugo: HUH?! Oscillo: Lucky little...ah, never mind. Besides, if you were registered into Hyper Tech, they would've had your files in the records. Got any more evidence on that, Jen? Jennifer: ...none more than that. I mean, we could use one of the earlier members of Hyper Tech, but even Genghis wasn't enlisted at the time. That and everyone involved in that mission either went missing or died. Especially...him. Fugo: "Him?" Why do I keep hearing about this "him" guy? Jennifer: Hm...where to start...I can at least tell you that he was a phenomenal soldier, part of the Steel Comets, even! Fugo: ...so what happened? Did he really die? Oscillo: We certainly hope not. There wasn't any trace of debris or remains from that incident- Intercom: THE CHARIOT IS NOW APPROACHING THE EAST BLOCK OF THE ZYON COLONY. ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF. Oscillo: ...we'll continue this talk later. Fugo: Huh, interruptions everywhere! (Shortly after the alarm, all the soldier residents of the Chariot gather towards the launching station. Before each soldier is a view of the east block of Zyon: vast amounts of empty land with scarce lines of crops. Genghis and a soldier in a Lancer with more detailed designing and heavier weaponry stands between the view and the soldiers.) Genghis: Look before you, soldiers. What do you see? Fugo: Um, it looks to be crops, sir! Genghis: Correct. Specifically, crops specifically for Zyon's people. You'll notice that most of it is barren. Sergeant Bian? (The general faces the Lancer, who proceeds to speak.) Bian: Well, sir, this is due to Zyon's status as a relatively new space colony. This amount of empty space in particular is an advantage for us once the Hundred Empire reaches the colony. Not only will the risk of civilian causalities be kept to a minimum, but the gravity will also allow for physical advantages for us. We'll divert their attention to these fields, where we'll take care of them. Be advised, however, that we want to keep collateral damage at a minimum. Do not aim towards crops unless it's absolutely necessary, understand? Zyon barely grows enough food as it is to feed all of its inhabitants. Fugo: (Whispers to Oscillo) Who's that? Oscillo: (Whispers back) That's Sergeant Bian. Don't be deceived by the Strike Lancer he uses. It may look like a slightly modified soldier suit, but the way he handles it almost makes it look like us! Genghis: Oscillo! Clearly you have some extra comments to add. Care to share them with the rest of us? Oscillo: What? Oh, no sir. Fugo was merely curious about Bian, sir. Genghis: Well, they'll be plenty of time for talk after we're done. If you all understand your mission briefing, then deploy immediately! Make sure not a single Hundred Empire soldier even touches the rest of Zyon! (With this, Fugo, Oscillo, Jennifer, Symphonus, Bian, and several other soldiers launch from the Chariot towards the outer reach of Zyon's east block. Fugo observes the fields from afar, noting that the crops look almost as if it was actually Earth.) Fugo: Wait a minute, if this is where they grow crops, shouldn't this area be closed off? Bian: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: The colony Zyon's working with us as well. They're keeping the block somewhat open so as to not waste oxygen. They'll close off this area once we can trap Hundred Empire's incoming squad there. Oscillo: Speaking of, I think I see something coming... (From afar, a rather alien-looking blue starship approaches the squadron. It stops only barely at everyone's sight range, then several suited soldiers exit from the starship. Immediately, shots are fired from the enemy starship towards the Hyper Tech squad.) Oscillo: Yup, that's them! (Oscillo blocks the shots with parts of his body while several soldiers return fire. One Blue Servian makes it past the fire, only to be grabbed by Fugo and tossed back into a charging group of Servians, destroying all three of them. Eventually, the gunfire stops on the Hundred Empire's side. More suits not resembling the soldier-like Servians exit from the starship and charge at the Hyper Tech squad. Shots are fired, but the Hundred Empire suits merely avoid or deflect them.) Soldier: What the?! Bian: Oscillo! Fugo! See if you can take down those suits yourself! Oscillo: Got it! (Fugo approaches the suits while Oscillo goes for a long-range punch. However, one suit swats Oscillo's fist away while another blasts Fugo away by firing a six-pack of mini-missiles.) Oscillo: Hey! Bian: What are these suits?! ???: Heh heh heh...guess you stupid human creatures aren't familiar with our special extermination suits. Bian: And who are you to speak?! ???: Me? Refer to me as...Sergeant Carn. (The unknown suits make way for another, which appears to carry several weapons on its back and has its hands mechanically attached to its arms. The suit's narrow eyes leer at the Hyper Tech soldiers.) Carn: What you see before you is what we like to call the YZ Twins. You might feel some hope fading away, but that's okay. This squad will make your suffering short and painless, I promise you... (A heavily armed yellow suit proceeds to fire mini-missiles all at the Hyper Tech squad while several dark blue suits charge with sharp blades unsheathed from their shoulders. Most of the squad takes minimal damage while countering the dark blue suits. Several of the dark blue suits surround Bian.) Bian: Oh, I get it. Go for the leader and they'll be lost, right? That is... if you can take the leader down first! ( As the dark blue suits attack, Bian's Strike Lancer proceeds to produce a laser sword from its wrist, then proceeds to slash around himself while pulling out his gun to shoot down any of the suits he missed. He then pursues the remaining enemy suits with sword and gun in hand, until all the suits who were surrounding him are destroyed.) Oscillo: (to Fugo) Told you not to underestimate that Strike Lancer. Bian: Now's a better time then ever! Jennifer! Head down towards the colony! We'll need a diversion to lure them into the field! Jennifer: Ya got it, sir! (Jennifer heads down to the field of Zyon's east block as the Hyper Tech and Hundred Empire continue battling. Apart from realistic-feeling soil and a dome that's almost sky-like with the exception of the hole into space, the field is almost unremarkable, quiet and desolate. Jennifer faces the hole, generates a wire-frame laser gun and aims at the hole.) Bian: (over communicator) Alright, Jennifer. Just fire at the enemy troops! We'll do the rest! Jennifer: Got it, sir! Leave it to me- (Jennifer pauses as she looks around the field. She begins to have flashbacks of her childhood. Her past self is walking toward her home in the middle of the fields, but upon arrival, she sees her parents - dead, and a group of blue armed men glaring at her. She proceeds to run away as the men chase her and attempt to shoot her. Her vision begins to fade as fatigue and pain slow her down. Even after escaping back to reality, Jennifer is haunted by the faces of the men upon looking at the Hundred Empire suits from afar, all of their guns pointed at her and shooting her. Jennifer loses her gun and begins freaking out.) Jennifer: No...no! Go away! All of you! Go away! (Meanwhile, above Zyon, the Hyper Tech squad is struggling to keep the Hundred Empire suits at bay.) Bian: Jennifer, respond! Gah, what's taking her so long?! (Oscillo looks down and realizes what's happening.) Oscillo: Sir, I think one of us has to go down there and reassure her! Fugo: I-I'll go! Oscillo: Fugo, I understand you want to help, but this is something that's been eating away at Jennifer her whole life. She needs someone who truly understands her situation. I can trust that you can keep things under control until then. (Oscillo flies down towards Jennifer's location.) Fugo: If you say so... (Back down, Oscillo finds Jennifer nearby, who's currently at a stand-still.) Oscillo: There you are, Jennifer! You just need to calm dow- Jennifer: I said go away! (Jennifer suddenly generates wire-frame pistols and fires at Oscillo, who barely dodges by extending his body away from the bullets.) Oscillo: Jennifer, no! It's me! Oscillo! (Jennifer ignores Oscillo's pleads as she continues firing erratically at Oscillo. Eventually, Oscillo extends his arms to wrap around Jennifer and hold her steady.) Jennifer: NO! NO! NO! Oscillo: (sincere) Jennifer, stop. Listen, it's me, Oscillo. You're not there anymore. The blue men are gone. This is the present, and they're not here to get you anymore. It's okay. You're going to be fine. Jennifer: (heavy breathing) ...ugh...what the? Oscillo? Oscillo: Better now? Jennifer: You know, after all these years, I still don't get how that works better than meds! (Oscillo unwraps Jennifer.) Oscillo: It's good to have you back. You remember your mission, right? Jennifer: How could I forget, even after you had to bad touch me to bring me back to reality? Oscillo: "Bad touch?" Jennifer: (giggling) I'm just messin' with ya! (Oscillo sighs, then flies back towards space. Jennifer refocuses her attention on the starship, which she aims at with her wire-frame laser gun. Oscillo eventually catches up with the battle, which has shifted steadily towards Zyon.) Oscillo: Alright, Jennifer's back in action, sir! Bian: Good...the both of you couldn't have been ready at a better time! (Fugo throws off a bunch of the yellow suits before Sgt. Carn locks him in a chokehold.) Oscillo: Shoot! Forgot about that guy! Carn: I see...Earth is getting desperate for soldiers, aren't they? Fugo: What?! (Fugo attempts to throw Carn off, but Carn slams Fugo on the head with a heavy claw.) Oscillo: Hey, you let him go- (A dark blue suit suddenly strikes Oscillo from behind, while the rest keep all of the Hyper Tech squad busy. Carn swaps one of his hands for a sharp blade and places it against Fugo's neck.) Carn: Seriously, what's a kid like you doing in a battlefield? If the human race is this desperate to stop us, they shouldn't even be in our interests! (As Carn is about to pull the blade through Fugo's neck, a few laser beams suddenly hit the Hundred Empire starship and a few of the enemy suits. Carn pauses from the ensuing attacks.) Carn: ...oh, I see. Trying to drag us into a safe little bubble where you can dispose of us easy, huh? Bian: Shoot! He's seen through our plan! Carn: Well, just know that your attempts to do so are in vain! Once I kill this boy, we'll leave you behind to your own silly tactics! Now witness the punishment for insubordinatio- (Carn suddenly feels severe heat in one of his arms, which Fugo is grabbing.) Carn: Gaaah! Why you- (Carn attempts to go for a decapitation, only for Fugo to stop the blade with one of his own - generated by the heat exerted from his other hand. Fugo transfers that heat into his other hand to break free by slicing off Carn's other arm.) Carn: ARRRRGH! Kill them! Kill them now! (The entire starship empties as every suit exits from it to attack the Hyper Tech squad. Jennifer continues firing from the field, while the Hyper Tech squad and Hundred Empire suits continue battle. Eventually, Fugo and Oscillo grab hold of a bunch of the enemy suits and tosses them into the hole in Zyon's east block. Fugo proceeds to follow the suits down, chased by Carn. Before anyone else can get in, however, the hole immediately closes.) Oscillo: Huh?! Bian: Curses! Zyon must have auto-closed that hatch in order to preserve the crops. It's understandable, but only Fugo and Jennifer are in that field! Quick, we have to contact the technicians of Zyon and ask if they can reopen the hatch! (The Hyper Tech squad head back towards the Chariot. Oscillo looks back down at Zyon.) Oscillo: ...hold strong, the two of you... (Fugo lands near Jennifer while the Hundred Empire suits rebalance as a few of them land destroyed. Carn stops in front of his troops.) Jennifer: Wait a tic, where's the rest of you guys? Fugo: The rest of us? (Fugo looks up and notices the hatch closed before anyone else could get through. He looks back down at the Hundred Empire suits, some of which are reloading their missiles and others preparing their blades, and Carn, who is noticeably angry.) Fugo: Oh, perfect. What now? Jennifer: ... (smirk) I ain't in the Steel Comets for nothin'. I had a back-up plan in case anything did go awry. Just get them to follow you around. The fields n' I will do the rest! Fugo: "The fields?" Jennifer: You'll see. Carn: That was a lucky hit, ya little brat! All of you! Destroy them, then we'll tear this field apart! That'll teach these scum to dare fight against our rule! (The Hundred Empire suits proceed to pursue Fugo and Jennifer. While Fugo gives chase, the suits approaching Jennifer suddenly hit explosives that stop them. Jennifer proceeds to fly around them, generating a wire-frame grenade launcher, and surrounds the group in floating grenades.) Jennifer: Unless you want fireworks in your face, I'd highly suggest not moving... (Jennifer looks over at Fugo, who's barely dodging the Hundred Empire suits' attacks. Some begin firing at Jennifer once they realize what's going on, but Fugo stabs through them with his heat blade, then slams the impaled suits against the other and tosses them all towards the squad surrounded in the ring of grenades. At this point, Jennifer backs away from the squad and generates a napalm launcher. As she takes aim, she envisions each enemy as the blue gunmen from her flashback. Instead of panicking in fear, however, Jennifer embraces her rage as the laser cannon charges.) Jennifer: (in hot-blooded rage) This is for years of agonizing trauma, you blue-! (The laser gun fires, creating an explosion once it hits a Hundred Empire suit. Its explosion combined with the ring of grenades and the velocity of the tossed squad create a massive explosion that only misses the crops by mere inches.) Fugo: W....what was that all about? Jennifer: ...just some unfinished business. Fugo: And speaking of, where's Carn? (Jennifer points up at Carn, who's about to escape from the opening hatch.) Carn: An effective strategy indeed...except the patches made it too obvious to me that you buried something on the ground. Just know that the next time we meet, I will personally tear you all apart limb-by-limb! (Carn flies away into his starship, which promptly retreats.) Fugo: And he didn't even bother to warn his troops about the patches? Jennifer: That's the Hundred Empire for you. No one ever said they were nice. Or smart. Oscillo: Hey! We just saw Carn retreat! Are you all alright in there?! Jennifer: Just peachy, Oscy! (Suddenly, Jennifer's Générer begins sputtering.) Fugo: Oh no, Jennifer! Jennifer: Nothing to worry about, Fugo! That was just this suit's RAM frying up, thus disabling the suit's computer and preventing me from controlling anything outside my limbs! ...hm, this is kinda embarrassing, but I'm gonna need you to carry me outta here. Fugo: Uh, okay. I can do that. (As Fugo approaches Jennifer from behind to carry her, she suddenly drops into Fugo's arms.) Fugo: Huh?! Jennifer: O~ops...well, why don't you just carry me away like this? Don't think about it, just go! That hatch could close at any second! Fugo: Oh, what am I doing? (Fugo takes flight with Jennifer laying in his arms. As he meets up with the squadron, the hatch closes.) Bian: Well, well. Look who thinks love can blossom, even on the battlefield. (tries to hide snicker) Fugo: (irritated) Sir... Jennifer: Hey, don't feel bad. I bet the rest of ya would kill right now to be in Fugo's spot, right? (All the soldiers with the exception of Bian and Oscillo nod in agreement while also leaving comments regarding how lucky Fugo is. Fugo attempts to lower his head in embarrassment as they fly back to the Chariot.) Jennifer: But seriously, Fugo, I just noticed something right now. Just a few days ago all you could do was heat things up with your hands, and now you can make heat swords! I think your suit's a little faster in flight, even! What's up with that? Fugo: ...I...don't know. Even after my training with Genghis, we still think we haven't scratched the tip of that iceberg yet...but if this suit has changed...I hope it will for the greater good. (In the abandoned ruins of X-Japan, Stlars and Zeit watch the events that have transpired from this universe.) Stlars: I'm not gonna lie to you sir, this universe is...interesting. Zeit: Indeed it is. Just like the last one, the forces of evil have an edge over good. Unfortunately, it seems that the side of good is just as determined as the last one, as well. Stlars: So what's the plan this time, sir? Another clone to wreck things? Zeit: No, no, no...this universe already has its undoing. Observe... (The somewhat broken monitors switch to a distant planet, which appears to have been chewed on.) Stlars: Whoa, what happened there? Did a bunch of giant meteorites hit that planet? Zeit: Close...in fact, I, Zeit, took the liberty of bringing that answer here. (Zeit points to a rumbling and concealed cage. Surrounding it is a bunch of chewed up debris of steel, wood, and flesh.) Stlars: Incredible, sir! Are you going to use it on our world? Zeit: No...it's not safe to allow something this dangerous free, even when you know nothing about it...rather, it'll be going to someone else... (Fugo, Oscillo and Jennifer and currently waiting in the technician's room for the technician Wayne to upgrade Jennifer's Générer to a bigger RAM. The door suddenly opens to find a familiar-looking red suit approach Fugo.) ???: (ominously) Fugo... Fugo: Wh-wha- ???: (ominously) You...will pay...for our training match...do you remember..? Fugo: Th-that was an accident! I swear it was! Please don't break me! (Fugo turns around frantically to find Vinny beginning to crack up.) Vinny: (while laughing) ''Oh, man, that's rich! "Don't break me?" I don't remember the last time anyone's said that! Well, I'm just here to see how you're doing after your intensive training. '''Fugo:' I'm doing fine! I'm even keeping my anger in control! Vinny: Well, it definitely looks like you're on the right track. Good to know I lost to someone with real potential. (Vinny turns around to leave, but not before slamming his hand on Fugo's shoulder, which leaves a lot of pressure on him.) Fugo: Yipe! Vinny: And hey, no hard feelings. (Vinny leaves, and Fugo begins caressing his shoulder.) Fugo: Geez...if this is how he forgives people, I guess I'm lucky he didn't hold a grudge...oh yeah, I almost forgot! Just this morning you mentioned a Steel Comet soldier named "Jin." Can we talk about that guy now? Oscillo: Hm...well, it's not like we're going anywhere soon... Jennifer: Alright, Fugo. Let's start with just who Jin was... - End - Category:Blog posts